


I Love him; But I Need Excitement

by Raingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi Robert, Jackson's still alive, M/M, Open Robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingle/pseuds/Raingle
Summary: Aaron Dingle had everything he ever wished for.  He should be grateful, shouldn't he?  He's got his fiance, Jackson Walsh by his side.  To be honest, Jackson dumps Aaron when he's causing trouble.Aaron Dingle never intended to cheat, he loved Jackson to pieces.  However when an arrival of the shape of Robert Sugden returns to the village, who is openly bisexual and has feelings for him.Aaron Dingle can't help himself with the feelings burying underneath him about Robert.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The train crash never happened with Jackson. He's not paralysed. In my opinion, I think if Robert had come in when Aaron was with Jackson, he would choose Robert. I love the Aarson storyline and it was heartbreaking drama with amazing acting. It was Aaron's first love though, he had only just come out. Especially after what happened with the sick paedophile Gordon did it poor Aaron.  
> I've also made Robert openly bisexual and there are no Whites in it at all :)

Aaron Dingle had everything that he could ever wish.  Well not everything.  Everything that made him happy and that made him happy enough.  He had warm and comfort, people who cared about him.  A family, some people never had that.

Aaron Dingle had a mother and a father, well a person who was like a father to him.  Most importantly, he had found love, he thought.  From most people in his age, that life would be boring.  His boyfriend was older than him so he did have the young life before falling in love.

His boyfriend was the only love he’d had ever known.  It was his one-time true love – Jackson Walsh.  They had been together for five years now, nearly six.  They were engaged, the wedding was in a few weeks.  They had waited so long for this day.  They got engaged three years ago, from then, normal day for Aaron Dingle would carry on like it did every other day.

Aaron Dingle’s life was actually quite boring, but he loved it the way it was.  His normal days were: get up; go to work; come back; sometimes go for a drink with fiancé; otherwise sit around the house, cuddling into his fiancé; then back to bed, waiting for the next day to come along.

One of these normal days would all bring a change one day.  He got up as usual, came down to find Jackson eating: “Hey, lazybones.  How ya doing?”

Aaron looked up to him, preoccupied with getting his cereal for the day: “Me…ok.” 

Jackson turned around to look at him: “Just think: this time in a few days, we’ll be married.”

Aaron just grinned, so tired: “Yeah, guess so.”

Jackson could sense the drone in his fiancé: “Seriously, what’s up with ya, Aaron?  You can tell me anything you want.”

Aaron was sick of him going on and on.  He droned on forever.  That is one thing he would change: “I’m tired.  Hardly got any sleep last night.” He was annoyed, so his voice was raised and there was annoyance in it.

Jackson held his hands up in defence: “Ok, ok, ok.  Don’t take it out on me!  You’ve really got to try and calm down from now on.  We could work on it once we are married.”

Aaron nodded, annoyed by his boyfriend’s lack of understanding: “It’s me, Jackson.”

“Right, but we’re going to need to get you sorted out for that.” Jackson demanded: “You need to get that temper under control.  Even Paddy agrees with me.”

Aaron smiled: “Yeah, I’ll get my act together.” He went over to Jackson and kissed him on the cheek.

Aaron couldn’t take much more and stormed out of the house.   He lived with Paddy for over seven years.

He seen a car pulled up outside of the pub.  A man came out of it and came over to him: “Hey there.”

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, confused by the man’s sudden speaking approach with him: “Who the hell are you?” 

The man put his hands up: “Didn’t mean to bug you, mate.”

“We’re not mates:” Aaron started to walk away from the strange man.

The man started to shut: “A question!  Do you know where Victoria Sugden lives?”

“You mean Victoria Barton.  She’s married, mate.” Aaron looked as the man looked taken back.

“Married?  Didn’t have a clue she was.  Can you tell me where she lives?”  The man asked.

Aaron pointed to Keepers cottage: “That house over there.  Keepers cottage, it’s called.”

The man seemed even more taken back: “That’s where Betty lives, isn’t it?”

“She moved.  Are you from here?”  Aaron asked.

The man seemed to go into defence mode: “Of course not.  Why would I want to live in a pokey village like this.”

Aaron made a face: “Well, how do you know about Betty?” 

“Read it in a newspaper about her.” The man covered his tracks.

Aaron, of course, didn’t believe a word he was saying: “Whatever you say.” He looked the man up and down.  He was attractive with the blond hair of his.  He didn’t look good, look he really wanted to see Vic.

Aaron decided to leave him to it and go to the garage.  There was Cain sitting in the garage: “What took you so long?”

He looked at his Uncle: “There’s this strange man wanting to see Victoria.”

Cain shrugged his shoulders: “Right, probably some friend or summit.”

Aaron nodded: “Probably.”

Aaron decided to go the pub later on to see his mother and to have a drink.  Maybe Jackson would be there after work.  He finished later than Aaron did, with being a builder and all.

He went into the pub and saw his mother straight away.  His mother clocked him in seconds: “Hiya love.”

“Hi mum.  Can I just have the normal?”  He asked, smiling.

She smiled back: “Of course you can, love.  Anytime.” She started to pour him a pint.

Aaron handed the money, just as the door opened to see Victoria coming in with that man he saw in the streets beforehand.  He saw the man smile.  What was weird: that it was directed at Aaron. 

Diane was sitting in the pub with Doug and she saw the man and went ran over to hug him.  Aaron didn’t know who the hell it was.  Must have been some family member. 

“Robert…You’re back.”  Aaron heard Diane say.  “It’s been eleven years since I last seen you.”

That it comes to Aaron: the man was Robert Sugden.  The brother of Andy’s, who took Katie off him.  Andy and Katie were married now, Aaron didn’t know how happy they were.  There were some cracks in the marriage, but they were a strong couple and they would get through.  That is what his mother had said to him.

Robert smiled to Diane: “Well, I would’ve got in contact, but I didn’t know how.  I was in contact with my sister, but it was lost.”

Victoria hugged her brother tightly: “Just thought, you’ve got eleven years of pints to make up for.  Do you want to start?”

Chas poured Robert a pint and banged it on the bar in annoyance: “What are you doing back here then, Robert?  You do know Katie and Andy won’t be happy about seeing you.” 

Robert turned around to Chas and sniggered: “Chas, I think I’ve moved on.  I’m happy for my brother and if he’s happy, then I’m happy for him.  I wish the best for him and Katie.” 

Chas rolled her eyes at him.  She turned back to me: “Andy won’t be happy with seeing him.”  She pointed to Robert with her eyes: “They’ve got bad history.”

Aaron sipped on his pint: “Just ignore him, mum.  Andy might be fine with it.  Well, he might just be on a flying visit or summit, so Andy might not even get to see him.” 

Robert sat down on a table with Vic and Diane.  He got drinks for both of them for a catch up with them. 

Vic couldn’t stop hugging him: “Where have you been all these years?” 

Robert smiled to her: “Been up and down the place.  Nothing permanent.”

Vic’s mind clicked as a big smile rose upon her face: “Are you married to that Chrissie yet?  After that heart attack that your father-in-law had, I thought you might have been married by now.”

Robert’s face turned a bit sour, Aaron could see that: “We did get married.  October 2014.  We got married in Gretna Green, her father was hard to please and there was nobody there, but us.  It was horrible, none of my family there.  My stepson was there and Lawrence came and warmed to the idea of me and her being together.”

“So, where’s this rich, gorgeous fiancée of yours?”  Diane asked, smiling.

Robert looked down: “We’re divorced.  We got a divorce late last year.  It wasn’t working out between us.”

Vic was shocked: “Why did you two divorce?  When I visited you, you seemed dead happy with her.”

“That was two years ago, Vic and she really liked you.  But between me and her – it just didn’t work.  In the end, it turned out that I didn’t love her anymore. 

“Oh…you just fell out of love…” Vic snapped her fingers: “…Like that, you’re telling me.”

“It does happen, Vic.  She was too controlling.  Fired me because I didn’t do the right job.  Her dad faked a heart attack and blamed me for causing it, she believed him.  Her son wasn’t any help to our marriage, he assaulted somebody earlier last year – in February when we moved.  He got let off with it and I didn’t agree with the way she was going about it.  Called the poor woman a ‘paedophile’ right in the middle of the streets.” 

Diane had her mouth wide open: “You’re well rid, Robert, if you ask me.  That’s absolutely dreadful.”  Vic nodded in agreement as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Vic could tell her brother was keeping something back: “Are you keeping something from us?” 

Robert looked up to his sister: “No…well yeah.  There’s something I’ve got to tell you: I’m bisexual.  Came to the conclusion back last year.  Had a fling and thought yeah, I must have been.” 

Vic was shocked, but couldn’t help but smile to her brother: “I’m so proud of you.”  She hugged him tightly and so did Diane. 

While getting hugs from Vic and Diane, he turned over to the bloke sitting at the bar – Aaron- and smiled straight across to him, showing signs of chemistry without saying any words…


	2. Chapter 2

 

Aaron Dingle always has a pint after work.  He says it’s to drain all the tiredness from the day at work.  Every day is the same for Aaron Dingle.

The atmosphere in the pub has changed for Aaron Dingle though as Robert Sugden looks straight across to him from the table he’s sitting at.  For some strange reason, Aaron doesn’t care that he’s looking straight at him, it’s unavoidable, but something about Robert makes Aaron feel safe.  He doesn’t know why; he barely knows the guy, but there’s some tension there between them.

Aaron ignored the look he got from him.  He didn’t want to look at him at all, but he just a quick glare over and he saw Robert smiling at him.  He doesn’t even bother to smile back.  He thought for one second that Robert might have fancied him with all those looks.

However, after one second, that thought comes straight out of his head.  He knew that the infamous Robert Sugden wasn’t gay.  He had all the women in the village, and no doubt, he’s got a wife somewhere, coming along later.

The door opened and that caught Robert’s attention away, as Jackson came into the pub and went over to Aaron and smiled: “Hiya.  Knew where you’d be.” 

Aaron smiled to his fiancé: “Well, no need to take a guess.  You’re always know where I’ll be after work.” 

Jackson stared down at his ring: “Can’t wait for the wedding.  You know that, don’t you, Aaron?   I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but we always come out of it in the end.”

Aaron was too busy, looking over to his mum to see what she was saying to Paddy.  He was too distracted to hear what Jackson said on the last sentence.

Jackson was annoyed.  He thought that Aaron was ignoring him, when he was just really distracted: “Did you hear what I said?” 

Aaron was in a world of his own, he didn’t have a clue what his boyfriend was saying.    He was just looking over at Robert.   That leather jacket looked so good on him.  

“Aaron!”   Jackson tapped him hard on the shoulder.

Aaron quickly turned around, snapping out of his daydreams.   “Sorry.  I was just thinking.” 

“Hard?”  Jackson smirked.

“What do you mean by that?”  He was scared that his fiancé knew that he was eyeing up Robert. 

The reply must have been abrupt because Jackson was looking right at him.   “Sorry, no need to have a go.  You know what, Aaron, I’ll see you later.   And you better sort out your mood before you get home.  Paddy doesn’t need you in a stroppy mood, nor me.”   He took the last gulp of his pint and looked at Aaron once before turning around to leave.

Aaron needed to stop him, he didn’t need this.   Another vow with Jackson.   “Jackson!”  He headed out of the pub.   “Sorry.  Please, come back.”     He was ignored by Jackson as he went back to Smithy’s cottage, leaving Aaron not knowing where he stood.

None of this got unnoticed by Robert who had seen the whole exchange between the pair.   He looked to Aaron once he came back to the bar.   Diane and Vic were talking to him at the same time.  There was still no sign of Aaron coming back in.

“So, your taste must have changed in the last ten years.   What is your favourite food?” 

Robert turned to look at her.    “I don’t really have any preferences, Vic.  Make whatever!   Anything would be good with your cooking.” 

“Thanks Rob.”   Vic smiled.

“Maybe we could have a meal tomorrow night.   My treat.  We could go somewhere in town.  Just the three of us.”

“That’d be good, Diane.  I guess Andy and Katie won’t be coming.  I’m not their biggest fans at the moment, am I?” 

“Not really, no.”   Diane smiled.   “They’ll come around to the idea of you being back, though.   Don’t worry about that.   I’ll talk to Andy in the morning, try and make him forgive you.  But I don’t know how it’s going to work.” 

“It’s fine, Diane.   Me and Andy will sort out our differences in time.”  

“Are you sure, pet?  I think Andy’s pretty cut up about you being back here.”  Diane explained.   “I just want to get on with my family.” 

“Seriously, Diane, don’t stress yourself.”   Robert looked at the empty glasses on the table.   “I’ll go and get another round of drinks in.” 

He went to the bar and went next to Aaron.  The chemical attraction between them was starting again as Robert took a look into Aaron’s bright blue beautiful eyes, staring right at him.    Aaron tried to ignore the sights of Robert’s green eyes, but temptation was too hard.

“Trouble in paradise, I see.”   Robert cracked a joke to lighten the mood for Aaron.

It went wrong though.   “What do you mean by that?   It’s got nothing whatsoever to do with you, so butt out of my business.  Go back to your family before I lose my temper.” 

Robert put his hands up in defence.   “Sorry, mate.   Just trying to lighten the mood.  You seem pretty gloomy from where I’m sitting.” 

“Well, you can see your stupid attempts aren’t working.   So, don’t talk to me.”  Aaron, then, went out of the pub to get away from him.

Chas came up to the bar and didn’t look happy with Robert.   “You’re back here what…five minutes and you’ve already made my son storm out of the pub.   Stay away from him!   He doesn’t need lowlifes like you dragging him down.” 

“I was just trying to be friendly.” 

“I don’t care what.   I think you need to keep to your own and stay out of Aaron’s way like he says.   Look at what Andy and Katie think of you and you decide to come back waltzing here like it doesn’t matter.” 

“Look, I know you and Katie are good friends and all.  But don’t have a go at me.   She can if she wants to.   But I don’t need a leech mob on my back.” 

“Well, tough.   It looks like you’ve got one.” 

“Right, whatever.   Can I just have a pint and a bottle of white wine if it isn’t that much hard work?”   He asked, politely. 

Chas didn’t argue anymore and started to pour the pint.   He paid for them and went back to the table where Diane was looking right at him.

“What was all that about?”  She asked, concerned.  

“Nothing.”   He replied, bluntly.

“It didn’t look like nothing from where I’m sitting.   Chas didn’t seem too pleased with you and why did Aaron storm out of the pub?  What have you done, Robert?” 

“I was trying to make conversation with Aaron and he got the wrong impression.  Chas saw and told me off for it.   Nothing big.” 

“Right, I’ll take your word for it.”

“Where’s Vic?” 

“She had to go back to work.   The rush has come on and Marlon needs her back in the kitchen.  After this, I’m going to have to go back behind the bar.   Where are you staying?”

“Here, if it’s alright with you.” 

“It’s fine, pet.  You can stay here anytime you like.   I’m just glad you’re back after all this time.” 

“So, how has life been here?”   He asked.

Diane nodded.   “Alright.  Andy and Katie got back together back in 2014 and got married.   They live in Wylie’s farm.   They’ve been there for over a year.  I’m with Doug, Laurel’s dad.   Victoria’s married to a lad, Adam Barton.  His mother lives up at Butlers farm.” 

“I can’t believe Victoria’s married.   The last time I saw her was when she was only eleven.   It’s actually quite shocking how much she’s grown.  I feel bad for not being here, but I got a life with the Whites.” 

“It’s alright, pet.  Don’t justify yourself.”   Diane looked to the bar while she said that, Chas was wanting her to come back to the bar to help out.  “Look, Robert, I’m going to have to go.  Just make yourself comfortable in the backroom.” 

“Thanks Diane.”  Robert said.   “I’ll just take the bags through.” 

“Do you want some help?”   She offered.

“No, it’s fine.  You get back to work.”    He smiled, as he got his bags and moved them to the backroom.

He put them down on the ground and Diane came through, shortly afterwards.   “Just take them to the spare room.   Go to the right and it’s right down.  The last one.” 

“Thanks again, Diane.”   He took them up to the room.

The room was medium size for a spare room.   It was all black wallpaper.  Nobody had slept in it for quite a while by the looks of things.   This would be his home for the foreseeable future, until he got the money together for another house or a flat for one.   The crashing of his marriage had left him lonely and he felt like he needed to connect back to home – Emmerdale.

Except from all the money, he had nothing and was doing bar work and living with a mate, who happened to be away most of the time.   It was alright, but he didn’t have any family and with his friend not being there most of the time, it was mostly a microwaved meal for one.   Then, one day, he felt like he wanted to come back to Emmerdale and make a new start.

Life with the Whites had been a hell of an experience.  He did love Chrissie at one point, but Lachlan started to come first in their marriage with all his needs and troubles.   Lawrence was won around pretty easily.   Well, once he married Chrissie.  He didn’t cheat on her, well, except from her sister at the beginning of their relationship and a few minor one-night-stands until they got married, but rarely.   The money was a nice bonus too.

He rose from the comfy bed and headed over to the window.  There was Aaron outside the pub with a pint on the table.   What a beautiful look with those eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

Robert decided to take a bet with Aaron and go over and try to make peace with him.   He needed some friends around this place, since Andy wouldn’t be happy at his presence.   He knew he had a right to be after everything the brothers have been through.  Katie was going to be a different story altogether.   There’s no way she was going to make it easy for him being back around.

He decided to go out of the backdoor.  It was the back Aaron was sitting anyway.  He saw Aaron nursing his pint on the bench down. 

He slowly went over to him and smiled.   “Hey Aaron.” 

Aaron turned around and he was not met with a welcoming face.    “What do you want?”  He grunted.

“Do you want to have a drink with me?”  He asked.  “It’s on me, of course.” 

“Why would you want to have a drink with me?”  Why was Aaron so flatted by his offer?  He didn’t mean to be.

“To say sorry for before.   I didn’t mean to wind you up.  Please, Aaron, I’m offering an olive branch.” 

“What’s in it for you?”  Aaron asked, pushing his buttons.

It worked.  That hurt Robert like hell.   “I’m not always out to try and get things, you know, Aaron.  I just want to be mates, but it’s your choice.” 

“I don’t want to be with scum like you.” 

That hurts Robert like shit.    “I guess you’ve heard stuff from Andy and Katie.   There’s two sides of a story, ya know.” 

“Yeah, but you hurt your brother so badly.   My fiancé is good friends with him.   And he’s a good bloke.” 

“You know what, Aaron.  I think I’ll forget about it.  I was trying to make a friendly gesture and I just get it thrown back in my face.”  He got up and started to walk away.

Something made Aaron feel remorse for what he had said that and Robert started to walk away.  But why?  Why did he feel remorse for it?   Normally, he wouldn’t care.   He stood up.  “Robert!  Wait!”   Robert stopped and he went over to him.   “Sorry for what I said.   I didn’t mean it.   Come back to the table and we can have a chat.” 

Robert smiled.   “It’s alright, Aaron.  It’s just my past bugs me a bit.   But it doesn’t matter.”  He sat back down.

Aaron looked right at him and smiled.   “Do you want to have a beer?” 

“No, it’s fine.  I’ve had plenty to drink.  You just finish your beer.   We can have a chat if you want.” 

“What do you want to know about me like?   All I do is work at the garage, nothing special.   And I’m getting married in a few months.” 

“Sounds good.”  Robert smiled.   “Congratulations.” 

“On what?   Getting married or working for Cain.”  Aaron chuckled as he sipped his beer.

“Getting married, of course.”   Robert laughed.   “I used to work with Cain.  Is he still a nightmare?” 

“Yeah, a big one.   But I don’t mind working for him.  He treats me alright since I’m family, but Dan gets it in the neck all the time.  Luckily, he’s got married and settled down.” 

“Cain Dingle settled!   Don’t think so.” 

“He’s actually quite mellowed.  I guess that’s what happens when you find your soulmate.” 

“And have you found yours?”  Robert didn’t know why he asked that.  

“The bloke I’m going to marry.  He must be my soulmate.  His name’s Jackson.”

“Jackson?  I hope it works out for you both.   And good luck.” 

“Thanks.  You’re actually alright.  For what people say about ya, you don’t seem like that at all.  But I don’t know you that well to see what you’re really like.” 

“Well, maybe you could get to know me more if we were mates.” 

Aaron looked him up and down.   “I’ll take that chance.” 

Robert put his hand out for Aaron to take.   Which Aaron did.  Once he touched Robert’s hand, the electric chemistry between the pair took another turn at the feel of each other.   They looked at each other for a minute and then after a while, stopped shaking hands.

“Right, I better be going.”  Aaron smiled as he went back.

He went back to Smithy’s cottage and saw Jackson sitting on the table, having a coffee.   Aaron went through and Jackson looked from his coffee to Aaron and he didn’t look impressed with him.   Great, Aaron thought.  He didn’t need an angry boyfriend on his case.

“Alright?”  Aaron asked as he proceeded to sit down on the chair.  

Jackson looked at him.   “What do you think?  You’ve just had a stropped at me.” 

“Look, I’m sorry, Jackson.   I didn’t mean to.”   He started to grovel.

“No, you never do, Aaron, do ya?   You’re always having a go at me for something or another.  And you know what, I’m sick of it.” 

“Sorry, that’s all I can say.” 

Jackson looked at Aaron’s eyes and saw how apologetic he was.   “Ok.  But this is your last chance.”

“Right, I promise I’ll never let you down ever again.”    Aaron smiled.

He smiled back.   “Hey, why don’t we have a pub dinner tonight?  There’s nothing in for dinner.  We could go with Paddy, Rhona and Leo.  My treat.  I’m doing well at work.” 

“Alright, sounds good to me.” 

They went to the pub with the little family too.   They took a seat at the back and Paddy ordered the drinks in, leaving Rhona with Jackson and Aaron.

“So, are you two looking forward to your wedding?”   She asked, smiling.

“Yeah, we are.   I’ve got some news, Aaron.  Mum’s coming.  She cancelled her Europe trip to come.”   

“Sounds good.”   Rhona smiled.  “What do you think, Aaron?” 

He was thinking about Robert again.   “Oh yeah, it’s great.  It’ll be great to have Hazel at the wedding.  She’ll liven the place up.” 

“Yeah, she will.    She’s a loud woman, I’ll give her that.”   She smiled, as Paddy came back with the drinks.

Jackson sipped on his pint as Aaron was looking around the pub for Robert.    He tried to stop himself but he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried.

Just then, Andy and Katie came through the door and he went over to Jackson.   Let’s just hope that Robert doesn’t come out of the back at this moment in time because he might be met by a fist in the face.

Jackson smiled to Andy.   “Have you practiced that best man’s speech yet?” 

“Course I have.   What I wouldn’t do for my best mate?  I wish the best for you two, I really do.”  

“Thanks mate.”   Jackson smiled and he turned to Aaron.    “Hasn’t Andy been a really good friend to us these past few years?  Hey, Aaron.”  He was trying to get his attention, but it was failing miserably.

“Yeah, yeah, he has.” 

“Why are you so distracted at the minute?”  Jackson asked, stropping at him.

A familiar face came out the back – Robert and Andy and Katie caught sight of him and they weren’t happy bunnies…


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron looked at the reaction of Andy when Robert came out of the back.   If his facial expression was anything to go by, then it wasn’t good.   He just stared at Robert for a few minutes, he thought he saw fear crept across on his face.

Andy stormed over to him.  “What the hell are you doing back?!” 

Jackson and Aaron just watched the events unfold right in front of their eyes.  Aaron could feel Jackson touch his hand and he took it.

“This is a free country, Andy, mate…bro.   It’s my choice where I want to go.  And this is where I belong.  Look, if you want to have a word about this, come around the back.” 

“No, because you’re going to get your bags and go.   And we’re not going to say anything else about this matter because I’m not going to see you again.” 

“Why are you so upset about me being back?  Are you worried about her.”  Robert nodded to Katie.   “Worried that she might sleep with me again…on the wedding night.”  He felt a punch go to his face as he fell over.

Aaron and Jackson flew over to end the fight.  Jackson dragged Andy up.  “He’s not worth it, Andy.” 

Aaron went to help Robert up as he touched his nose to see that there was blood running down his nose.  He looked to Andy and he flew up, angry at his brother.

“Want a rematch, Andy?  Want to go outside?”  He asked, egging him on.

Jackson stood between them.   “No, you’re not.   Look, I don’t know who you are.  Well, I do, you’re Andy’s brother, aren’t you?  The one who ruined their marriage in the first place.” 

“I’m not the only one who wanted it.   She was a willing participate I remember rightly.  It wasn’t like I forced her.   If it’s not me, it’ll be somebody else.  Where’s Daz?  Two brothers.” 

Katie slapped Robert across the face.   “Shut up, Robert!  Get over yourself!”  She turned to Andy.   “Let’s go back home.  I’m not staying while he’s here.” 

Andy put his arm around her and walked out of the pub.

Jackson took Aaron and sat down.   He kept looking back at Robert to see if he was alright, who smiled to say he was fine.  He went around the back.

His sister soon came through.   “I heard about the fight between you, Andy and Katie.  Not impressed, Rob.  You’ve been back for like five minutes and you and Andy are already fighting.” 

“I didn’t start it.  He’s the one who hit me.”   He turned around and faced her at the door. 

“Yeah, but I bet you wound him up.” 

He stood up.  “Why am I always portraited as the bad one.”   He looked to his sister.

“Look, I know Andy shouldn’t have went for you.  Sorry, Rob.  Just don’t make it happen again.  I don’t want to see you two fighting again and me and Diane being stuck in the middle.  Just try and get along for my sake, please.” 

“I’ll try.   I promise I will.  But I don’t know if Andy will let me back in.  Otherwise, I’ll stay out of his way.”    He sat back down.

“I’ll have a word with him later and try to make him see sense.  It’ll be good having the family back together again.  Anyway, we’ve got a wedding in a few weeks to be getting ready for.  No times for fights.” 

“Whose?”  He asked, curious.

“Aaron and Jackson’s.   Didn’t you see them out there?  They were having a drink with Paddy and his wife.  Anyway, Andy’s going to be best man for Jackson and I don’t think he has time for picking arguments with you.  Preparing a best man’s speech isn’t easy, you know.” 

“How would you know?”  Robert laughed.   “You’ve only been a bridesmaid.” 

“I was one for Andy at his and Katie’s wedding at Christmas.  I wished you’d be there, it would’ve been good.  Anyway, stop being sexist.   I think girls can be best men too, or best women.”  She smirked.

He smirked too as he saw a ring on his sister’s finger.  “What’s that?”  He pointed to it.

She looked at her finger and smiled to her brother.   “It’s my wedding ring.  I got married last June to Adam Barton.  He’s a lovely lad.  You’ve got to meet him sometime.  But then again, he’s Aaron’s best man.” 

Robert looked to the ground as he suddenly felt guilt for not being there for his sister and not seeing her on her big day.  He should’ve come back sooner.  Tears appeared in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks.  He wiped them quickly and he faced back to his sister.

“Are you ok, Rob?”  She could sense something was wrong.   “You look upset.” 

He did when he spoke.  “No, why would I be?” 

“Come on, tell me what’s wrong.” 

“It’s fine.” 

She pushed it.   “Robert!” 

“It’s fine!”  He shouted back.   “Sorry, Vic, but everything is fine.” 

“Tell me if you want anything then.”   She went out.   “I’ll be back later and we can have dinner together: me, you and Diane.  I don’t think Andy will be ready, not just yet.” 

Robert smiled as she left.  He picked up a magazine and proceeded to read it.  After a while, he raced upstairs and decided to unpack his bags some more and sort things out. 

Aaron was sitting with Jackson near the bar, as Jackson was finishing his pint.  “The nerve of him though.” 

He knew he meant Robert.  He had been gossiping to Andy and Katie for an hour about him, trying to get why there was bad blood between the brothers, even though, he already knew.  Aaron didn’t feel take much notice, he actually thought Robert was alright and needed to be given a chance. 

“He might not be the same, you know.  A person can really grow up in ten years.” 

Jackson sipped his pint.   “Not him!  Nothing can change the past, Aaron, especially his.  There was a reason why his dad preferred Andy to him.   He’s not right in the head, ruining his brother’s marriage for some kind of sick revenge.” 

“Look, let’s not talk about him.  Let’s concentrate on me and you.”  Somehow, he hated people saying horrible things about Robert, even though, it was probably deserved.  Odder, he needed to get his mind off Robert – the attractiveness of him.  He had eyed up other men in the past, but not like he did with Robert.  He forgotten about them in a flash of a minute, but not Robert.  

“Sounds like a good plan.”  Jackson smiled and kissed Aaron, who got out of his thoughts.  Jackson led him back to Smithy’s Cottage.

Robert went down to have his dinner with Victoria and Diane.   They were sitting there, smiling at him as he came through the door.  He sat down next to them, looking around.

“Don’t worry, Andy and Katie’s aren’t coming.  I haven’t even asked Andy.”  Vic said.

He was just taking a look around.   “It’s fine.  Nice meal, Diane.  Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome, pet.  It’s the least I can do.  We’re so glad you’re back, aren’t we, Vic?”  She looked to her stepdaughter.

Vic nodded, frantically, and smiled.   “Course we are.”   She smiled to her brother.   “And we’re so proud of you.” 

“We are.  You’re you, pet and as long as you’re happy, we’re happy.”  She smiled.

Aaron came through the door and looked to the meal.   “I didn’t mean to intrude on a family meal.  Sorry.”

Robert turned around.   “No, it’s fine.  You can join us if you want.” 

“I didn’t know you two are friends.”   Diane said, confused.

“We are, aren’t we, Aaron?”  He smiled to him.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders.  “I guess we are.  Diane, do you know where my mum is?  I need to sort some stuff out for the wedding?” 

“She’s upstairs, waiting for you.   Just go up.  She doesn’t want to intrude on the meal.”   Diane replied, smiling as Aaron descended upstairs.  She turned to Robert.   “Have you got your eye on anybody?”

Robert was looking at the door, where Aaron had left.   He smiled.  “I think I have, Diane.  I think I have.”  He said quietly, nodding, knowing full well who he meant…


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Robert went around to the garage to get his car checked out as it was making noises.  He was taken aback to see Aaron bent over a car.  He looked good from the behind.  He walked over to him.

“Hello, Aaron!”  He announced, making Aaron jump up.

Aaron looked at him.   “Robert, what are you doing here?” 

“Well, it’s a garage, isn’t it?  I need my car looked at.  It’s making weird noises.  I don’t know what’s wrong with it.” 

Aaron felt uncomfortable in Robert’s presence, somehow.   “Didn’t you used to be a mechanic?” 

“Yeah.  What’s that got to do with anything?”   He was confused.

“Well, you can have a look at it, can’t you?” 

“That was like ten years ago.  I can’t even remember how an engine works.”  He laughed.   “Anyway, I’ll pay you good money for it.” 

“How much?” 

“£20 if it’s a good job.” 

Aaron knew that was way too much, but he liked Robert Sugden begging.   “That’s fine, then.  Actually, it’s only £15 for a check-up.  First-time.” 

“Fine by me.  When do you think it’ll be ready?” 

“A few hours.  Come back at lunchtime and I’ll be able to give you an estimate and what’s the problem with it.”  Aaron replied.

“Thanks, Aaron.”  He went away.

On the way back home, Robert saw Andy and Jackson walking up the street.  He tried to avoid them as best as he could, but he couldn’t. 

“Are you still here?”  Andy huffed, looking his brother straight in the eye.

“Like it’s got anything to do with you, Andy, but yeah and I have no intension of going anyway.” 

“Why?   Just to rub mine and Katie’s faces in it.”   Andy stepped closer to his wayward brother.

“No, why would I?  I’ve already had her hundred times over and I’m kind of bored of it.  I’m here for my little sister.”   He walked on, but Andy swung him around.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“What?   Being here for my sister.” 

“No, that remark about my wife.”   Andy growled as Jackson stood behind him, defending his friend’s honour.

“What?  That she’s the village bike.”   Robert smirked and Andy went to punch him, he backed away, however his brother was gunning for him. 

Jackson got in the way just in time.    “Don’t, Andy!   He’s not worth it.” 

“Thanks, mate.”   Robert brushed his suit jacket as if to say he owned the place.

Jackson was looking at Andy, but turned straight to Robert with a face on him.   “Don’t you dare! And don’t call me mate.    I did it for my mate…my best mate, not for you.   As far as I’m concerned, you’re scum and you don’t belong in a village like this.   A village where people count on one another and look out for each other.  You left ten years ago for a reason because you don’t belong here and I bet your father thought so too.   What I have heard about Jack Sugden, he was a good man, a thousand times better than you.  And that legend carries on in Andy here.”   He dictated to his mate to twist the knife further with Robert.   “Now, go away, you pathetic excuse of a human being.” 

Robert didn’t say a word, his face looked broken…He looked broken.  He looked to Andy with a upset look, an angry look, but Andy just smiled with Jackson and nodded to his brother, who just turned around and walked off, tears strolling down his face, leaving his brother and Jackson just laughing their heads off.

“Good one, mate.”   Andy playfully slapped Jackson on the back.

Jackson walked up the garage with him and smiled at him, laughing at the same time.    “Alright, best man.   You can put that in the best man’s speech.” 

Aaron was busy, fixing Robert’s posh car – an Audi R8.  He was behind when a bonnet as Jackson came up to him.   

“You look good behind a bonnet.”    He commented, frightening Aaron.  He just laughed, but Aaron wasn’t a happy bunny.   “What got your face?  Come on, crack a smile.”  

Aaron did, just to please his fiancé.   “There you are, boss.   Anyway, what are you and him so happy about?”   He asked as he saw Andy just smiling, non-stop.  

“We just told his waste of a brother to do one and boy, did we do a good job!” 

“Good on you.  But why is that so funny?” 

“Because my brother who never cries, looked broken.  He was a broken man, thanks to us.”   Andy piped up, laughing his head off.

“What?!   Why did you do that?!”    Aaron looked straight to Jackson, whose smile came right off his face.

“What do you mean by that?   He deserved it, Aaron.   Look, stay away from him if you want to stay on my good side.  He’s a horrible man, Aaron and you should know that just by the stories.   He was sprouting off about Katie.”    Jackson snapped.

“So, you shouldn’t be getting involved.   It’s to go with Andy and Robert.”   He spoke as if Andy wasn’t there.

Andy just looked at him.    “It seems that you actually like him.  Isn’t that his car too?”   He asked. 

“Yeah, it is.   He came to get it checked it over and I’m getting £15 for it if you must know.”    Aaron snapped at him.

“What’s the matter with you?!”   Jackson flung his arms to get across his mood.  “Don’t have a go at Andy because you’re in a mood with me again for no reason at all.” 

“I’m just saying it’s none of his business what deal I do with Robert, neither has it to do with you.   Because it’s work and we’re not mates.   And you know what, even if we were, it has nothing to do with you.   Nothing at all.   So, please, butt out of my life, Jackson.” 

“We’re getting married, so it has got everything to do with me who you hang out with.”    Jackson growled.

“You know what, get lost!   I can’t deal with this when I’m at work.  We can discuss it later if you want to, but right now, I’m busy and you’re not helping me.   Anyway, Cain’s going to be back in any second.” 

“He doesn’t mind me being here…” 

“But I do!   Now, go away!   Both of ya!” 

And they did.  They went to the pub, leaving Aaron sulking behind the bonnet, in a mood with Jackson…and Andy for that matter.   Why was he in a bad mood that they were horrible to Robert?  If anything, he had started.  But what made him go all for defence when they were horrible to him?  He had felt his stomach turned when Andy was going on about how he was a broken man?  Why did he feel a duty to defend him, he hardly knew him?  He deserved it, he told himself.  He did.  He had wrecked Andy and Katie’s life, but it was half her fault.   Why did he keep coming up with excuses for him?  He hardly knew him, except for one drink.  Why?  He put everything into the back of his mind as he finished with his car and decided to take the keys to him personally. 

He knocked the backdoor of the Woolpack, and to his luck, Robert answered.    “Aaron…what’s up?”   It was obvious that he had been crying.

“I was just going to give you the keys to your car.  It’s in the garage.   And plus, I wanted to see how you were.”   Aaron admitted in a soft and concerned voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  What do you think was up with me, anyway?”  Robert asked, confused.

“Jackson and Andy came to the garage, gloating about making you cry and I kind of went off on one with them.  I mean you don’t deserve it.” 

“You didn’t have to do that for me, Aaron.” 

“I think I kind of did.  I mean we’re mates, aren’t we?”   Aaron smiled, offering a hand.

Robert took it.   “Thanks, Aaron, it’s a kind gesture.   I mean I haven’t had somebody do that for me before.   Come in if you want, unless you’ve got work to get back to.”    He moved aside for Aaron, who came in.

Aaron took a seat as Robert scoured in the kitchen, looking for mugs.   “Do you want anything?” 

“I better not.  I have to get in five minutes.”   He replied, smiling.   “What upset you so much?”  He stood up and walked over to the older man.

He looked down to the ground.   “I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

“Ok.”  Aaron looked to his watch.   “Actually, I better be getting off.” 

“Maybe we could meet for a drink later.   In the backroom if you don’t want your boyfriend to find out.”   Robert suggested, smiling, offering an olive branch.

“Yeah, alright.  I’ll see you at five.” 

Robert smiled uncontrollably as Aaron exited the room, back to the garage.

As Aaron strolled back to the garage, he texted Jackson to clear the air between them.  

_Sorry for my behaviour.  Can we just call it quits?_

_Aaron Xxx_

Five minutes later, he got a reply.

_Just don’t do it again, alright.  We’re good.  Love you._

_Jackson Xxx_

It was glad that it was over.  But he couldn’t shake the feeling that Jackson won’t forget this, he would have to keep his friendship with Robert Sugden a secret…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. A near kiss between Robert and Aaron ahead...

Aaron had soon finished up at work and decided to go over to the pub, but not actually the proper way.  He would knock at the backdoor once again as he didn’t want to be seen by Jackson, he didn’t want to pick another fight with him.  He knew that probably Jackson and Andy would be having a pint or two like they did most days.  As Adam was away at some farming convention for a few days, he didn’t really have anyone to hang out with. 

Robert answered the backdoor in a flash of Aaron knocking, so he must have been desperate, by Aaron’s judgment.   But why?   Why was he so happy about it?   A smile sprouted across Robert’s face as he got the drinks ready for him and Aaron.

Aaron sat down and got comfy as Robert placed the two bottles of beer on the table in front of them.   “You ok, Aaron?”  He asked as Aaron looked as though he was in a deep trance.

He suddenly snapped out of it.   “I’m fine.  Thanks for the drinks, by the way.” 

“It’s the least I could do.  I mean, you did defend my honour and all.”   Robert smiled straight at him.

“No, don’t thank me because of that.  I don’t know who possessed me, I mean I don’t even know you that well.” 

Robert looked deep into the younger man’s eyes, really deep.  “Maybe you do, if you know what I mean.”   He winked, flirting with him.

“Yeah, I actually think I do.”   Aaron knew what he meant, but didn’t actually admit it.  He looked into Robert’s eyes and leaned in, same as the other man did.  Their lips nearly touched, but they got interrupted.

“Aaron, I didn’t know you were here.”    Chas seemed shocked as she came into the room.  She didn’t see Robert, just looked at Aaron.   “I thought you’d be with Jackson.” 

“No, mum, I decided to have a break.”   At least, she didn’t see the moment between them, Aaron thought and most importantly, she interrupted anything that was going to happen between him and Robert.  Which nothing was ever going to happen, because he was going to marry the man of his dreams, well the man he loved.  And nothing was going to stop that from happening…the love between him and Jackson.

That was when Chas saw Robert, who was just staring at the ground, not knowing what to say.   “Robert, what are you doing here?  I mean why are you with Aaron.” 

“Before you start, mum, we’re friends.” 

“Don’t let Jackson find you, he’s not in a good mood with you for some unknown reason.  I don’t have a clue what you two have been fighting about this time.  But I bet, you weren’t to blame.” 

“Yeah, but it’s all sorted now, mum.   Don’t tell Jackson that I’m through here with Robert.   He isn’t a happy bunny with him because of Andy.” 

“I won’t, sweetheart.  But I don’t know why you have to hide it, just say it to him.  He doesn’t like Adam, so he must have something against your friends.  A bit possessive if you ask me.” 

“Don’t start off again, mum!”   He warned her.

“I won’t.  Anyway, have a good time, you two and Aaron, I breathe a word.  I’ll come up with an excuse if push comes to shove.”   She smiled as she shut the door.

“Robert, are you ok?”  He asked as his friend was just staring at the ground.

Robert looked up, in shock and looked distressed.   “Yeah, I’m fine.”   Sweat poured from down his face.

“I don’t think you are.   Come on, you can tell me.” 

“Seriously, don’t fuss, Aaron.  I’m totally fine, I promise you.” 

“But…” 

Robert looked him right in the face.   “Can we just drop it?!”  He snapped, eventually, he sighed.   “Sorry, but I just think you’re overreacting…I’m fine, I promise you.” 

“Alright, Robert.   I won’t mention it again.” 

“Anyway, we can get back to these drinks.  I mean we haven’t even started on them yet, have we?  Doesn’t matter, we’ve got plenty of time, haven’t we?” 

A beep came from Aaron’s face interrupting the pair of them.   It was Jackson.  

_Hiya Aaron, are you coming home soon?  I’m at Smithy’s, waiting for you._

_Jackson Xxx_

Aaron looked back at Robert.   “No, we haven’t actually.   I’ve got to get back to see my fiancé.”   He made a point in saying that, to say that there wasn’t going to be anything between them.   Not now, not ever.  “I might see you around, Robert.”  He stood up.

Robert stood up too.   “Maybe we could have another drink tomorrow.” 

Aaron walked towards the door.   “Yeah maybe.  I’ve also got a wedding to plan, remember.” 

“Ok.”   He said, hurt by his rejection.  But he didn’t let on.  After Aaron left, he stormed right upstairs before Diane could come through.   He started to feel tears strolling down his cheeks, he didn’t keep them in.

Meanwhile, Aaron walked back up to Smithy’s quite quickly, so Jackson didn’t get suspicious, not like he should.   He loved him and nobody could question that, could they?  That moment with Robert was just a one-off, they didn’t even touch each other’s lips.  But what would have happened if his mum didn’t come into the room?  Was he going to sleep with him?  No, he wasn’t.  He put that thought to the back of his head.   It isn’t like Jackson was treated him fairly at the minute.  In fact, he kept having go’s at him, but then again, he always did.  Nothing ever changed there.

He went into Smithy’s as he unlocked the door.  There Jackson was sitting at the table with a coffee in his hand.  He didn’t look drunk. 

“Hey, thought you’d still be at the pub with Andy.”   Aaron said, confused.

“Decided to come home early, so I could see you.   But I came here and you were nowhere to be seen.”

“No, I did some overtime at work.  Some more money to prepare for our wedding.” 

“Good.”  Jackson sipped on his coffee.

Aaron looked at the clock, it was only seven.  However, he swung Jackson out of his chair and put his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.  He wiped away all thoughts of how sexy and attractive Robert was, he had the man, he had his soon-to-be husband.  He kissed him, but Jackson pulled away.

“What’s all this for?”  He asked, confused.

“I was thinking we could have an early night as Paddy and Rhona are having a fancy dinner and won’t be back until late.  So, we can take advantage of the house, can’t we?”   He flirted as he kissed him passionately.

“Well, I’m not complaining.”   As Jackson deepened the kiss and they collapsed onto the sofa. 

As Aaron snogged Jackson, a voice in his head told him that this wasn’t right…that he should be like this with Robert.  That he was definitely overcompensating with the guilt of nearly kissing Robert.  He wasn’t.  He loved Jackson.  He loved Jackson.  He wasn’t overcompensating, he loved Jackson, his fiancé…

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Aren’t you going to get a job or something, pet?”  Diane asked as Robert had his breakfast.   He looked up.   “I mean you’re sitting there with your dressing gown on and no money coming in.  You must get bored very easily.” 

“There’s nowhere I can work, Diane.   All my job prospects are basically shoved because there aren’t any big companies around here like White Enterprises.” 

“What about you start small and then think big?”   She suggested.

“Can’t I just do some bar work for you?” 

“We’ve got plenty of cooks and bar managers.   And, plus, you need a steady income, I don’t think I can give you that easily.”   She replied.   “Why don’t you go to the garage and find a job there?  I think Cain might be recruiting and you’re friends with Aaron, aren’t you?” 

Robert thought about Aaron for a moment.  Were they?  They didn’t leave on the best of terms yesterday after that near kiss.  He acted as though he didn’t notice anything, but he did.  He wanted it, regardless of Jackson.   He liked Aaron, really did.  He found him interesting.  He needed to find out if Aaron felt the same way. 

“Robert…Robert!”   His stepmother got his attention.

“What?” 

“We were talking about a job at the garage.” 

“Diane, I don’t know.  Me and Cain aren’t exactly the best of friends.” 

“Come on, Robert, it’s been more than a decade since you last saw him.   Cain Dingle has nearly some kind of feud with everybody in the village, so he won’t single you out.   Anyway, he’d mellowed since he got married to Moira.” 

“Cain Dingle…married!    Don’t think so.” 

“Really he is.   She’s actually been the making of him.” 

“I’ll think about it.  It’s just that I have to start from the bottom of the pile again after everything that has happened.”  He moaned.

“Look, Robert, it isn’t my fault your marriage ended.  I don’t know what happened, but don’t take it out on me.” 

“I’m not!   I just don’t want to start from the bottom.” 

“Well tough!”   She snapped.  “I’m not supporting a layabout, me and your dad have always said that.” 

Robert immediately stood up.   “Alright, I’m going.   If Cain will give me one.” 

“Look, sorry, pet.  But I’m doing this for you.   Just start there and maybe a job will come up in the future, you’re good at your job and I’m sure something will come up.” 

“Thanks, Diane.”   He went back upstairs to get dressed and _ready_ for the interview.

Aaron walked down from the garage, he had slept in after such a _fantastic_ night with Jackson, his husband-to-be.  He saw that Cain was looking at his watch and back at him.  Great, this was going to be fun, he knew he wasn’t going to be an easy ride trying to grovel to his uncle.

“You alright, Cain?”   He came up to the garage.   

“Yeah.  What about you, though?”   He laughed.   “You look tired.  What did you and Jackson get up to last night?” 

“It’s none of your business.”    Aaron snapped.

Cain’s face changed to a grumpy one.   “You might find that it is.  I mean you turn up late without an explanation.  And just for that, you can fill in for me, I’m going to the café for some breakfast with my wife.”   He threw a dirty cloth to him and walked away, turning back.   “Oh yeah, you’ll be working extra hard today, Dan’s decided to take a sickie.” 

“Come on, Cain.  There’s two cars to fix by when…” 

“Lunchtime!”   Cain shouted back as he walked away.

Fifteen minutes into his work, Aaron saw a familiar face coming up to the garage – it was Robert.   He was shocked, he didn’t think Robert would start to come and stalk him at work.

“What do you want?!”   Aaron shouted down to him.

“An interview if that’s alright.” 

“Err, Cain didn’t tell me we had a new worker.” 

“He didn’t know.”   Robert walked up.   “Diane’s been pecking my head all morning about getting a job, so I thought I’d come here.   I used to work here.” 

“Can you work an engine?”   Aaron asked.

“Yeah, I can.   Did some work for my ex father-in-law.” 

“You’re hired!”   He threw him some overalls.   “Here put these on.” 

He caught them and worked over to the office.   “I didn’t think you could get a job this easy.  Thought you had to go through interviews.” 

“Well, not today.  Cain’s left me shorthanded, so he can face the consequences of the new worker.”   He saw Robert’s face change.   “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine with it.  Just keep on his good side, we need the extra helper.” 

“Oh, thanks Aaron.  You’re a lifesaver.  Now, I won’t have Diane nagging me.” 

“No, actually, you’re helping me.”   Aaron groaned of tiredness as he was under a car bonnet.

While Robert was getting his overalls on, he realised how good Aaron looked behind a bonnet.  His bottom was something nice to look at and admire.  He didn’t realise how long he’d be standing there as Aaron turned around.

“Are you going to get stuck in or what?”  Aaron asked.  He got behind the bonnet again and then looked up again at the older man.   “You know what I mean, don’t you.”   He laughed.

“Yeah, course I do.”   Robert finished putting his overalls on and got behind one of the car’s bonnets.

A few minutes later, Aaron spoke up.   “You know I didn’t mean to offend ya.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Aaron.   I mean it: don’t sweat about it.  It’s totally fine.”

“I mean the almighty Robert Sugden obviously wouldn’t be into men.   You’ve slept with nearly half the women in this village and almost cheated on everyone.”   Aaron chuckled.

“You may be wrong actually.  Not on the cheating part and me having all the women.  But I am into men.  And before you ask, I’m not gay: I’m bisexual.” 

It took a few minutes for Aaron to process it in.  Robert obviously did fancy him and it wasn’t his imagination…and he felt the same way.  How was he going to control this?  How was he going to fight it, when it was unfightable?  He took a glance at Robert’s lips and just wanted to kiss them.   But, obviously, he didn’t.

“Oh, I didn’t know.”   Aaron was in shock still.   “Have you got my eye on anybody.” 

“No, not really.”   Robert was looking him up and down, somehow admiring him and taking a look.  This wasn’t going to work out if they had to work together every day.

“Anyway, we better get back to work before Cain gets back.  I mean you don’t want to get the sack on the first day, it wouldn’t look good on your record, would it?”   He smirked.

Robert smirked back to him.  “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

The tension was noticeable for the whole morning for Aaron and Robert, mostly from Aaron.  Anybody could’ve noticed it and that was bad enough.  It was like they needed something from each other.

Cain came back and clocked Robert.   “What are you doing here, Sugden?  And in working overalls.” 

“Before you start, Cain.  I’ve give him a job here.  You were the one who left me on my own and Robert just came along and took some of the work out of my hands.” 

“Right, so you want me to give him a job, do you?”   Cain looked straight at his nephew.

“Yeah, I do, actually.   He’s very good at his job.   He’ll do us fine.” 

Cain put his hand out for Robert.   “Right, you’ve got the job.  Well done!” 

“Thanks for giving me a chance, Cain.”

“Don’t say anything, Sugden.  Just stay out of my way.”  Cain warned him, but laughed.   “I guess it’s the other way around now, you’re working for me.” 

“Oh, yeah.”   Robert said, nervously.

“Get back to work!”   Cain barked and went back to the office.

Robert gave Aaron a wink, he tried to ignore it, but ended up smiling back.   The mutual feelings were left in the air…


End file.
